


moonchild

by ImmaKashootMyself



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (uhh aged down maximoff twins!! 17!!), Aftermath, Homelessness, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Winter Soldier Trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKashootMyself/pseuds/ImmaKashootMyself
Summary: After Barnes is cleared of all charges, life is a little... Weird. Especially after he gets picked up by a scruffy street hooligan who just so happened to save his ass.(also this is still aftermath of the trial!! same story and everything i just changed the name bc the aftermath of the trial of bucky barnes was just too long and kind of shitty tbh)





	1. Street weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi loves!! thanks for reading!! this fic was inspired by a weird ass dream i had and the title (moonchild) is inspired by my gf i guess she always calls me that and it fit cause my b's name is luna!! 
> 
> shoutout to impliedplant you wonderful fucking saint and to my love!! thanks for the coffee in the morning and reminding me to write and that one time the strap snapped on my bra and you let me use one of yours!! i love u!!

The man known widely as the Winter Soldier stumbled out of the courtroom looking haggard. Reporters and angry civilians swarmed him from every side, and James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th looked as he looked as if he were going to pass out. His eyes were that of a man who had not slept in days. James looked for an exit. And instead of an exit, he found somebody finna throw hands.

“Murderer!” The man snarled, pushing at James. “You deserve the death penalty! No acquittal!”

James made no move to defend himself as the man reared his fist. Before he swung, someone stepped in between James and that man, someone the man dared not swing at.

“What you going to do, huh?” yelled the girl in between the two men. “You going to hit a fuckin kid? You going to hit a 16 year old? Yeah, that's what I thought!”

She looked back at James, who appeared to be dumbfounded. Her expression softened, not one of pity, but compassion.

“Come on, I'm walking you home. They can't touch me. If they so much as shove me, it'll be them in that courtroom.”

He nodded and allowed her to lead him through the crowd into the cool November weather.

“My name is Luna, Sergeant Barnes. Are you hungry?”

He nodded, mumbling, “Just Barnes. No Sergeant.”

Luna nodded and smiled. “Just Barnes, then. Well, just Barnes, I'm going to buy you lunch, and then walk you to wherever you live. I've got 15 bucks and there's a sandwich shop down the street, does that sound good to you?”

Barnes made some sort of grunting noise in agreement, which made her laugh. They began to walk, and he began to think. He liked the way she spoke to him: telling him what she was going to do without telling him what to do. As they neared the sandwich shop, muscle memory kicked in, and he reached to hold the door. 

Luna snorted. “And they say chivalry is dead. Ladies and gentlemen, he's alive and his name is Barnes. However, he won't be alive for much longer if he doesn't eat, so let’s order.”

They ordered and then sat down to wait. The waiter came by with their sandwiches and wasted no time staring at Barnes.

“Hey, ain’t the guy from that trial on Fox -”

Luna cut him off sharply. “Beat it, Carlos. Don't make me keep the tip.”

As he ate, Barnes looked more and more pieced together.

He swallowed his bite of sandwich and began thanking her. “Thank you. That was a big risk. If you don't mind me asking, why did you do it? You don't know me.”

Luna took a deep breath. “You're right,” she admitted. “It was a big risk, and I don't know you. But I kind of know what you've been through. A couple years ago, I was in a bad car accident - I lost all use of my right arm, and I contracted long term memory loss. I remember waking up in the hospital surrounded by people I didn't know, but they knew me. I had no idea who I was, or who they were. And they kept trying to tell me who I was. I think that was the worst part. So, yeah. I wasn't brainwashed or anything, but I did forget who I was. Sometimes I still do.” 

Barnes blinked, attempting to process. “Wow.”

She smiled, albeit with a touch of bitterness. “Ready to go home?”

“Yeah.” 

Luna pulled out her phone and clicked on the Google maps app.

“Where am I walking you?” she asked, glancing up. 

“Steve.” he said the name as someone who would say the word home, because he was.

Luna grinned. “Avengers tower it is, Barnes.”

“Bucky,” he said decidedly. “Call me Bucky.”

She smiled as they walked. They joked & horsed around, becoming less of acquaintances and more friends. 

________________________________________________


	2. Street weirdo    meets the    bois

They stopped at the door to avengers tower, which Luna looked at warily. 

“If I knock, will it shoot lasers or something?”

Bucky gave the the door the same look. “Hopefully not.”

He reached out to knock, but before he could, Stark pulled the door open. “Soldier,” he greeted.

Bucky flinched at the name, and Luna tensed. “Don't call him that,” she blurted. “It's obvious it makes him uncomfortable.”

“It's okay,” Bucky murmured, but Luna shook her head. “No, it isn't.”

Stark shook his head in agreement. “She's right. Sorry, James.” 

Bucky nodded. Romanova peered over Stark’s shoulder and sighed with relief. “James, good. Steve pacing so much he's about to wear a hole through the floor. He wanted to pick you up from the courtroom himself, but Hill insisted he stay here. He's in his room.”

Stark furrowed his brow. “Hold on, who's the kid?”

Bucky smiled. “She helped me out.”

Luna snorted. “I saved your ass, more like. That guy would have beat the shit out of you, Buck.”

“Yeah, yeah. Clint keeps thin mints in the living room vent. Help yourself while I calm Steve down. I'll be down to introduce you to everyone in 15.”

“Hell yeah!” she crowed, excited at the prospect of meeting the avengers and thin mints. She ducked under Stark's arm and raced towards the elevator, skidding to a halt once inside.

“It’s floor 13,” Bucky called out as he stepped into the elevator that led directly to Steve's floor.

She looked around the elevator, and to her dismay, found no buttons. Romanova stepped in the elevator, and said, “Floor 15, Jarvis.”

“Of course, Miss. Romanova.”

Luna gasped and yelled, “Ceiling robot! Fuck yeah!”

“My name is Jarvis, Miss. What's yours?”

“Luna Ramirez. Holy shit, I'm in a building with an actual real robot this is so cool.”

The elevator doors opened and Luna made her way over to the vent. She sat down in front of it and look back towards Romanova.

“Miss Romanova, ma'am, do you have a quarter?”

Romanova grinned. “Here”, she said, tossing a quarter for the girl. “I like you already. Call me Natalia.”

Luna beamed and begin unscrewing the vent with the quarter.

Nat squinted at her. “Wouldn't that be easier to do with the other hand?”

Luna jerkily moved her right arm. “It's a shitty prosthetic. If I had my actual right arm, then you'd be right. It was what we could afford.”

“Oh,” said Natalia. “What happened?”

“Car accident,” Luna grunted, popping the grate off the wall. She stuck her arm in the vent without hesitation and emerged triumphant with thin mints in hand.

“Who the fuck are you, and why are you eating my thin mints?” Clint said. Not angrily, but more bemused.

“Who the fuck are you?” Luna mumbled around a mouthful of cookie.

He looked confused. “I asked first.”

She shrugged. “Fair enough. I'm Luna, I saved Bucky’s ass and he said I could eat your cookies. I didn't eat all of them, though.”

Clint blinks incredulously. “Thanks? I do want to know how you saved the ass of a trained assassin, though.”

Natalia shook her head no at Luna. “Wait for the others before storytime.”

“Okay Ms. Natalia ma'am.”

She shook her head. “Just Natalia.”

Clint gaped. “I knew you for two years before you let me call you that! You’ve known her for 2 seconds!”

Natalia shrugged. “I like her.”

“Glad to hear it!” Bucky seemed to materialize out of thin air sometimes. “I called everyone in to give them the news that I will not, in fact, be charged with treason and 63 counts of murder. They should be here shortly.” 

One by one, the rest of the avengers and co filed in : Rogers, Wilson, Banner, Stark, Potts, Maximoff one, and Maximoff two, who zoomed into the room - much to Luna's delight.

Upon Maximoff 2’s entrance, Luna gasped and excitedly exclaimed, “meep meep!”

The weird silence was broken by Stark”s hysterical laughter. “Oh my God,” he wheezed. “I'm calling you roadrunner for the rest of our collective lives.”  
When Stark finally start stopped laughing, Bucky made his announcement. “Good news - I have not been found guilty for treason and 63 counts of murder! However, not everyone was too thrilled about that. My new second favorite person,” he gestured towards Luna, “stepped in front of some asshole who decided to take a swing at me and yelled something along the lines of ‘what are you going to do, hit a fuckin kid’ and bought me a sandwich. Good thing she did, too, cuz I was too out of it to block a punch properly.”

Wilson raised his eyebrows and Rogers shot her a grateful look. Everyone looked mildly impressed.

She waved. “Hey.”

Natalia grinned. “Everyone, this is Luna. Luna, this is Steve, Sam, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Wanda, and Pietro.”

Jarvis's voice filled the room. “Mr. Stark, Peter Parker is on his way up.”

Luna grinned. “You guys know Peter? He's in my history. He jumped into the trash can once and he got stuck.”

Peter pushed open the door wearing the whole suit - except the mask.

“Holy fucking shit I shared my history notes with Spider-Man. Holy fucking shit Spider-Man got stuck in the trash can holy fucking shit Spider-Man!!!!”

Peter stared and sighed. “Hey, Ramirez. Thanks for telling me she was here, Jarvis.”

Bucky shrugged. “It's all right, Pete. She's chill, she bought me a sandwich.”

Peter shrugged. “Can't argue with that, it's solid logic. Tony, I left my shitty Spider-Man sunglasses here, do you know where they went?”

“Bedside table in your room, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Tony made a choking noise. Clint snorted. “Did you just call Tony dad?”

“What? No!”

“Yeah, you did. You said thanks, Dad.”

“No! I said thanks, man!”  
“Do you see me as a father figure, Peter?” asked Tony.

“No!” He protested. “I see you as a bother figure cause you're always bothering me!”


	3. street weirdo officially becomes a street child

A few months later, as Bucky was taking a walk through Central Park, he saw a familiar face - Luna’s, and she was sleeping on a park bench. He blinked a few times to be sure it was her before shaking her awake.

“Lu, why the fuck are you sleeping on a park bench? It's 20 degrees!” 

She sat up, looking around wildly. “Bucky?”

He snorted. “Yeah, Bucky! What the hell, Luna?”

“My, uh, my mom kicked me out. Said to come back when I stopped being a dyke. Looks like I’m not going back anytime soon.”

Bucky sat down heavily. “That’s not fucking right. This ain’t the forties, that's the kinda shit that happened in my day! This is the 21st century! We’re legal now, we can marry!”

Luna grimaced. “The 21st century is still full of assholes. Wait, did you say we?”

He looked surprised at the question. “Oh. Oh. Shit, uh, I'm not used to not having to keep it a secret. Yeah, I'm, what are you kids calling it - I'm bi. Yeah, that’s it. And you are not sleeping on a park bench just because your mother’s a bitch. Come on, Avengers Tower it is.”

Luna looked as if she were about to protest, but nodded instead. Bucky gave her his jacket even before he noticed the ends of her hair were frozen. 

When they got to the tower, he waved her towards Natalia’s personal elevator. “Tell her what happened, and she’ll lend you some clothes and let you use her shower. I’ll tell Tony to open up one of the guest floors.”

She nodded and stepped into the elevator. “Take me to Natalia please, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“Of course, Miss Ramirez.”

“Luna,” she mumbled. “Call me Luna.”  
The elevator opened to reveal Clint and Natalia chatting on her couch.

“Luna? What’s up?” Natalia asked.

“Damn, kid,” remarked Clint, “you look like a homeless person. 

She barked out a dry laugh. “I am a homeless person.” 

The look on Natalia’s face quickly changed from amusement to worry. “What?”

“My mom kicked me out ‘cause-” 

At that, Luna’s voice cracked and she broke down into tears.

Natalia’s face crumpled. “Oh, маленькая луна, come here.”

Luna continued to cry into Natalia while Clint sat there looking mildly uncomfortable. 

“Uh- um- i’m- well-” he stuttered. “I’m going to go buy a shit ton of thin mints.”

He made a hasty exit, and Natalia wiped away the girl’s tears. 

“You are not homeless, маленькая луна. You have us. The bathroom is around the corner. Go, take a hot shower, wash your hair, and dry your tears. I will find some clothes that will fit you, yes? The towels are in the closet to the left of the bathroom.”

Luna nodded.


	4. We love street weirdo

Bucky knocked on the door to Tony’s lab, startling him. 

“Holy shit Barnes, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Bucky didn't smile. “Stark, I need a favor. You remember Luna?”

“Yeah, why?” Tony frowned.

Bucky cleared his throat. “She got kicked out, and she needs a place to stay.”

Tony snorted. “What’d she do,-”

Bucky cut him off. “She was kicked out because she’s gay, stark.”

He shut up. “Oh. That’s - J.A.R.V.I.S, how many guest floors are left, and which ones? Of course she can stay, Buck. Don’t even consider that a favor. F.R.I.D.A.Y, ask Pepper to help me pick a floor and furniture and shit like that.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalia knocked on the bathroom door. “I found some clothes, маленькая луна. I’ll leave them here and wait on the couch.”

A few minutes later, Luna trudged her way from the hallway to the couch. Natalia gestured with a hairbrush to luna’s matted head of hair as she sat. 

“May I?”

Luna nodded, scooting so that natalia could reach. As she brushed, natalia began to hum an odd russian lullaby. Despite sounding mildly creepy, it seemed to relax the girl. Her shoulders slumped and her jaw unclenched. With a big sigh, she spoke.

“My mom kicked me out ‘cause I’m gay.” 

Natalia inhaled sharply and stopped humming. “That was wrong of her, luna. You’re a wonderful girl, and the fact that you like girls doesn’t change that.”

Luna melted back into Natalia just as steve stuck his head into the doorway. 

“Buck sent me to tell you that he scored you the floor above me, but under him.”

“Oh my God, I'm going to live next to Captain America. This is horrible.”

Steve frowned. “Promise I'm not that bad of a neighbor.”

She sighed. “No, it's not that. You obviously don't know why my mom kicked me out.”

Steve look even more confused. “Yeah, I know. Buck told me. What does that change?’

Luna looked shaken. “You know what I've heard most of my life? Captain America is a good Christian, just like us, and he hates fags, just like us, so you should too!”

Steve barked out a laugh. “The only fag I hate is myself! I'm bi as buck! Have been since 1930-forever.” 

She took a shaky breath. “So you don't hate me?”

Steve shook his head. “No, I don't hate you. I think you're really brave.”

Luna started crying again.


	5. Street weirdo makes breakfast

Luna placed her hand on the touchpad that led to her floor.

“Well?” asked Tony. “What do you think?”

“I think my old place could fit in the kitchen. It's fucking huge! Thank you so much.”

“One more thing, Lu. I want to make you a new arm, one that moves more fluidly and is just generally better, but I just wanted to ask first in case you're, you know, attached to the one you got.”

“Are you serious? This thing is a piece of shit, I'd kill for a better one. I can't pay you, though. I promise to make a good breakfast for everyone every morning, though.”

Tony smiled. “Seems like a fair trade to me.” 

It's 4:30 in the morning, and Luna just hit snooze on her alarm clock so hard she broke it. 

“Fuck, how many is that, four?” She muttered as she rolled out of bed. “JARVIS, is there is anyone else awake and downstairs yet?”

“No, Luna. However, Ms. Romanova appears to be stirring, and Mr. Stark fell asleep 15 minutes ago. The captain and the sergeant are... still awake.”

Luna yawned. "When is everyone normally awake?”

“Ms. Romanova - 5:15. Mr. Barton - anywhere from 6:00 to 2 PM. The Maximoffs wake up at 5:30, as does Mr. Wilson. Mr. Stark rarely sleeps, but when he does, he wakes up with Mrs. Potts at quarter to 6. Mr. Banner wakes up when he is woken, which is fatal to all except Mr. Stark. Captain Rogers wakes at 5, and Sergeant Barnes wakes when he feels like it.”

Stepping into the elevator, she furrowed her brow. “What do you mean when you say Steve and Bucky are still awake? Also, where's the kitchen?”

“They are... otherwise occupied and have been all night. The kitchen shares a floor with the dining area and the smaller morning lounge. Would you like me to take you there, and speed up the elevator as we pass Sergeant Barnes’ floor?”  
She shuddered. “Yes and yes. J, what’chall got in the fridge?”

Luna stared around the huge kitchen. “J, I'm going to need some help here.”

“Unfortunately Miss, Mr. Stark needs my services elsewhere. However, I could ask Mr. Stark's other AI FRIDAY to help you.”

She pulled open the pantry door. “Thanks, JARVIS. Holy shit, my old room can fit in here. What kind of coffee does Tony have, Fri?”

Just Folgers, the kind you stir in the hot water.

Luna wrinkled her nose. “Is he up and about yet?”

“Yes, he's in the lab, sub-level zero. The elevator is just past the bathroom.”

“Perfect! Let's go.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Yo, Stark! What's with the shit coffee?”

His head snapped up. “Huh? I don't have shit coffee. You have shit coffee!”

Luna stared at him. “I live here. Your coffee is my coffee, therefore : shit coffee. You're a billionaire, and the stuff you live on his cheap as hell. I used to live in an apartment building with only one source of income and I had better coffee than Folgers.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to stare. “Well, if you're such a fucking coffee expert, let's go get some of your coffee!”

“Fine! Sounds good to me! Where's the nearest Big Lots?”

“Across the street! Let's go to Big Lots for fucking coffee at 5 p.m.!  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

“That's good fucking coffee.”

“Told you. I also told you the stovetop coffee maker was worth it if you get Cafe Bustelo.”

“Hey, Jarvis? Buy this shit in bulk.”

“In tins, or vacuum packed, sir?”

Tony looked towards Luna. “Well? You’re the coffee expert.”

She hummed thoughtfully. “Buy one tin, and the rest vacuum packs. Use up the tin first, and then dump the vacuum packs into the tin. Keep that shit in the freezer, it keeps fresh longer.”

Natalia waltzed into the kitchen, ever the morning person. “I knew there was a reason I liked you. You broke him. He called you a coffee expert.” 

Luna beamed and Tony pointed. “Try some.”

Natalia laughed as Luna hopped down from the counter. “How does french toast sound?”

Sam strolled in, stretching. “Are you making breakfast?”

Luna nodded. “He's making me an arm and letting me live in his house. Least I could do. Hey Friday, does anyone have any allergies?”

FRIDAY’s voice filled the room. “Miss Romanova is allergic to peaches, but she continues to eat them regularly. Mr. Barton is lactose intolerant, but this is an audio clip that should explain.

Natalia : Clint, aren’t you lactose intolerant?

Clint : this isn’t lactose. It's milk. 

Does this clear everything up?”

“Yep,” she called, rummaging through the fridge. Wanda and Pietro entered the kitchen next. 

“Oh, you’re making breakfast!” Wanda exclaimed happily. “Can I help?” 

“Ah, there is coffee.” Pietro made a sleepy sounding grunt. “I will help myself, yes?” It was not a question. 

She nodded to both twins. “Wanda, could you grab the cinnamon, nutmeg, and vanilla? I’ve got the milk and eggs. Oh, and could you grab the sugar as well?” 

Wanda grinned and disappeared into the pantry. They set to work as the others filed in, all making a beeline for the coffee. 

Tony stood, hefting a larger than average, green coffee cup. “I’m taking this to Bruce. We’ll be back in time for breakfast. JARVIS, call down Rogers and Barnes.”

“Yes, sir.”


	6. street weirdo makes tells steve how to properly rid himself of hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he he im back thanks for the compliments i love you all <3 <3 <3

Steve emerged from the elevator. He smiled, greeted everyone, and went into the kitchen. “I’m going to eat in my room, if you don’t mind.”

Luna shrugged. “Be my guest. There are breakfast trays on top of the fridge.”

Steve nodded. “Could you hand me a mug?”

She handed him two, and somehow he managed to blush and pale at the same time. “How’d you know?”

Luna looked him dead in the eyes. “I don’t know if the walls are thin or if he’s just loud, but what I do know is that Bucky likes his coffee way too sweet. My grandmother taught me three things : how to look taller, how to make good coffee, and that cold spoons get rid of hickeys.”

Steve inhaled sharply. “Do you -”

“No, I don’t have any cold spoons. Go take him food, I’ll put one in the freezer and I’ll bring it up later. Please be dressed.”

He grinned. “Now I know why he likes you so much.”

Luna smiled at him and rejoined the others in the breakfast lounge. The elevator opened to reveal Tony and Bruce. 

Bruce waved. “You’re allowed to wake me if you bring me some of that coffee.”

She cracked a smile, but Sam frowned. “Wait, where’s Steve? Wasn’t he just in here?”

Luna took a sip of her tea. “He brought it to his room.”

Now it was Natalia’s turn to frown. “Where’s James?”

Luna squinted. “I just told you.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he gasped. “No! Yes? Really? They’re not - Bruce I think I owe you money for this.”

She squinted again. “What? Oh - oh no. Oh no! I told you guys? You didn’t know? Shit!!”  
Sam saw noticed her panicking and grabbed her arm. “Hey, no, you didn't out them. We all knew. They just don’t know we know. I guess Tony just never found out. Bruce just played him.”

She sighed with relief. “Oh, thank God. Wait, how do you know without them knowing that you know?”

Clint cleared his throat. “We’ve all… uh….walked in on them at some point and said nothing. I was lucky that they both had pants on.”

Pietro shuddered. “I was not.” 

Sam nodded. “So that's how some of us know what we know without them knowing that we know, you know?”

“Know what?” asked Bucky, seemingly appearing out of thin air. 

“Nothing!” everyone yelped. 

____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 i looooove you guys ill be back in like five minutes as soon as i finish typing up the next chapter


	7. uh oh spaghettios

“Movie night!” yelled Tony, pushing open the door to the tower’s home theater. “What are we watching?”

“Casablanca!” yelled Steve.

“Some Like it Hot!” hollered Bruce.

“Bigfoot documentary!” screeched Clint.

“Bohemian Rhapsody, maybe?” suggested Natalia. Everyone nodded. 

Tony shrugged. “Works for me!”

Halfway through Freddie Mercury having a good time, JARVIS’ voice interrupted. “It appears Stark Tower is currently being infiltrated, Sir.”

Tony sprang up. “What? By who? HYDRA?”

“It appears to be the AIM branch, Sir.”

“Wake up, sleepyheads! Suit up! Luna, go back to your floor. I’m calling Peter to watch out for you. Rogers, Barnes, now is not the time to be geriatric, let’s go! JARVIS, suit #108! Where are they?”

“Suit #108 is already on its way, Mr. Stark. They are headed for your lab, sir. I have placed your lab under lockdown and will keep it that way for as long as possible.”

“Thanks, J.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Luna sat behind her couch and jumped when there was a knock on the door. “If you’re a bad guy, I have a vase and mediocre arm strength!”

“It’s Parker, Ramirez! Open up, don’t hit me with a vase!”

She hopped her couch and opened the door, relieved. He smiled. “I'm here to make sure nobody beats your ass.”

Luna rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Parker. What’s going on down there?”

Peter winced. “Everyone’s alive. Their backup brought backup. Whatever they want, they want it bad.”

Luna sighed. “Go. Help them.”

Peter shook his head. “Mr. Stark told me to protect you, and that’s what I’m going to -” he cut off abruptly, eyes widening. “Hit the deck!”

They both hit the floor right before a wave of purple energy surged across the room. It would’ve knocked them down for sure, maybe worse. 

“Stay there!” Peter yelled as heavily armed men burst through the door. About five, all in full tac gear. The men from AIM rushed Peter, who webbed 2 to the floor and one to the ceiling. The other two were still a problem. One came at Peter, and the other advanced towards Luna. Man #1 grabbed Peter’s wrists and squeezed, breaking his webshooters. The man held on, and Peter couldn’t move, so he must’ve been enhanced.

Luna yelped and scrambled backwards, but she only found the corner. Trapped between a rock and a hard place, she had nowhere to go as the man reached for her. He grabbed Luna by the hair tightly and nodded to the enhanced man, who slammed his head into Peter's so hard he was out cold. The AIM employees left, taking the one non-enhanced person in the entire building. 

____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe better watch out better watch out beTTER WATCH OUT YOU BETTER WATCH OUT cause this is gonna get a lot less happy really fast :)


	8. nobody's frying any bitches

Peter awoke to the room crowding with the Avengers. He moved to sit up, but Karen's voice stopped him. 

“Peter, I do not suggest attempting to sit up. You appear to have a concussion.” 

Tony rushed over. “Peter, are you okay?” 

Peter groaned. “Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good.” 

He chuckled. “Yeah Pete, neither do I. Those guys from AIM really did a number on-” 

“Shit!” Peter yelled, memories rushing back as he super healed through his concussion. 

Everyone looked towards him, concern etched deep within their faces. 

“I had one fucking job!”

Bucky paled. “Where’s Luna?”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Luna was, in fact, all right for the time being, with the exception of her missing prosthetic. She was taken into a small room and tied to a chair. 

A new man strolled in, the white x on his tac suit standing out against the dark black. Luna squinted. 

“I’ve seen you on t.v. You're that guy who hates Captain America 'cause he fucked up your face. Uhhhhh, Clock Bumlow?"

"It's Crossbones. Shut up."

"Mhmm. Cool name, buddy. How long'd it take you to come up with that?"

"You know why you're here? Let me tell you. See-"

She rolled her eyes. "Clock, it's really obvious. You wanted someone from Avengers tower to hurt Cap. But why me- it's because I'm unenhanced. I can't break outta here and beat y'all asses."

He growled. "It's Brock. And you're not entirely correct. Yes, we wanted an unenhanced person close to him, but not so you wouldn't pose a threat. We needed someone to test this on.” Rumlow pulled a vial of blue liquid that had silver flecks from his pocket.

Luna bit the inside of her mouth, terrified. “What’s that, kool aid?” The fear in her eyes betrayed her joking face. 

Crossbones chuckled. “It’s-”

“AVENGERS HAVE INFILTRATED THE BUILDING. QUICKLY ADVANCING, WILL BE UPON SUBLEVEL 2 IN FOUR MINUTES.” The intercom echoed around the cold room.

Rumlow smiled coldly. “Seems as if we’ve been cut short.” Attaching a needle to the vial, he advanced on Luna. 

She paled. “Hey, hold on, woah there buddy, maybe we can talk about-”

He cut her off by sticking the needle into her arm and injecting her with the mysterious fluid. 

“Ow! What is this shit, man?” But Rumlow was already gone. Her legs started to shake, then her arm, and then the rest of her. Luna’s eyes rolled back in her head and she began to scream. That’s how they found her: eyes rolled back, shaking and screaming. 

Tony looked around frantically. “JARVIS? FRIDAY? What the fuck? Call an ambulance, what the fuck?”

“Sir, it appears that Ms. Ramirez has been injected with an unknown substance. The closest I could find was what Ms. Maximoff was injected with. Calling an ambulance is not advisable.”

JARVIS spoke so loud that wanda overheard. She gasped and looked tony dead in the eye. “No ambulance,” she said firmly. “If it’s anything like what I went through, it’s almost over. We can’t move her anywhere but the floor for now. On her side, so she doesn’t choke on her tongue. We’ll take her to the med ward at the tower when she stops convulsing.”

Bucky laid her down on the floor and stood. “I’m going to kill whoever did this. I’m going to fry some bitches.”

“Nobody’s frying any bitches,” came from the floor where Luna lay, limp.


	9. bucky ive got an owie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he he i said yall would get more peter & luna and you are

Everyone breathed a sigh of collective sigh of relief. Steve crouched next to Luna and scooped her up. She giggled, a little delirious from the liquid in the vial and pain. 

“Heeee heeeeeee y ou r e sttr on g . b i g guy. Sholdr waste r a teeeooo of a doreeeeeeeeeeeeto”

Steve carried her all the way back to the quinjet. On the way back to the tower, wanda, steve, and bucky helicoptered. Still loopy, Luna didn’t mind.

“bucky ive got an owie”

“What… what kind of owie?”

She pointed to the injection site. “owie. whheres petey”

Tony looked over. “He’s in the front. I wouldn't let him in, he’s beating himself up about what happened.”

Luna narrowed her eyes. “in.”

“Bring him in? Okay. Pete, get in here!”

Peter stuck his head through the door.

At the sight of him, she began yelling excitedly. “B etey i got an owie but its not ur fault”

Peter looked at Bucky with concern. “Is she… okay?”

Bucky shook his head. “We don’t know.”

Luna waved him over. “parger call your pretty friend n j to come kiss it better”

“You want MJ to come kiss your arm better, and you want me to ask her? Rodriguez, I'm not too sure how she would react to that.”

Her eyes began to water, and his widened. “Nononononononononono no crying I’ll call her Karen call Michelle!!!!”

“Yo Parker, what’s up?”

“Hey, MJ? I’ve got kinda a weird request…” his voice trailed off as he moved away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he he! give me five minutes i have more written i just need to type it <3


	10. cognitive recalibration.

Tony stared at Luna. “She’s acting like she just got her wisdom teeth pulled. What the hell was tha-”

He was cut off by Luna, who’s eyes widened. She sat up abruptly and began to scream as if she was being skinned. Scream and scrabble onto Bucky’s arm, acting like she was choking.

“Can’t - hk - breathe - blue - ahh - help me-” she gargled before falling back into her stoner-like state. 

Everyone stared at Tony. “Say that again,” Wanda ordered. “Now.”

Tony hesitated before speaking slowly. “She’s acting like she just got her wisdom-”

Luna began to scream, but when Wanda grabbed her by the arms, she stopped. Red energy surged between the two of them, and Wanda’s eyes glowed. Luna gasped for air like a drowning person and started to speak. 

“Get me out! Out out please get me out-”

“Out of where!?” Bucky yelled. 

“My head! Too much not me not mine too much blue too many thoughts not mine don’t want them don’t want-”

She fell once again into her baked state. Natalia gasped, looking at Clint. “Cognitive recalibration.”

“No! Do not do that!”

“I'm gonna do it.”

“Don't do it. I swear don’t you-”

Natalia picked up Steve’s shield and bonked Luna on the head with it. 

“Do it,” he finished with a sigh. 

Luna blinked rapidly and clutched her head. “Ow! What the fuck? What happened? Where am I, how’d I get here?”  
Wanda looked concerned. “You mean you don't remember? You were just screaming bloody murder and telling Peter to have M.J come “kiss it better.” You were yelling something about blue and get you out?”

“I was? I mean, I wouldn't mind if she did, but that’s odd, I don-” she put her hand on Tony’s shoulder to help her stand up, and promptly collapsed. When Luna sat up, she shook her head violently like a wet dog. 

“You guys know how they say before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes? That just happened with me - but not with my life. Stark, I just saw yours. Your entire life.”

He shook his head. “No way. Prove it.”

She narrowed her eyes from her place on the floor. “College. The Purgatory in Miami. Four different drag queens, wacky eyeliner, open mic night, Tania Sta-”

He yelped, cutting her off. “Okay! Okay I believe you!”

Natalia raised her eyebrows. “Continue.”

Tony looked at Luna, terrified. “No! No no no I’ll do whatever you want what do you want? Money? Coffee? Tech? I dunno uh leaves?”

She squinted. “Leaves? You better mean leaves man, but nah. Just gimme a shit ton of nutella. Unlimited supply. Also, I’m short of an arm. Need one of those.”

He nodded rapidly. “Deal.” 

JARVIS’ voice went over the intercom in the jet. “We’ve reached the tower, sir. Considering her med scans, I recommend taking Miss Rodriguez straight to the medical floor and giving her all the updates on her condition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he he ive done it again (hey guys guess what Im adding to my other series!! pop over there and check it out, im really proud of her!!)


	11. yo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo! sorry this took so long, next time im taking too long yell at me in the comments and i promise you'll have a new chapter within the hour

Clint landed the jet, and Luna moved to stand, but her legs gave out underneath her and she landed on her ass. She smiled grimly up at Bucky and lifted her only arm. "Up?" He bent down and scooped her up, carrying her out of the jet with no effort necessary.

 

They all headed straight for the med bay, the rest of the team fluttering about worriedly.

 

With a grunt, Bucky set Luna down on a cot. Bruce stuck his head in the door. "Hey, I figured you guys might need me? I know I'm not a  _real_ doctor per se, but I make do. To be honest, Jarvis does most of the work. Can I take a look, or do you want a real doctor?"

 

Luna shrugged lopsidedly, wincing afterwards. "Be my guest."

 

Bruce looked up to the ceiling. "Jarvis, full scans, please. All equipment, thanks."

 

_God, I hope she's all right._

 

Luna snorted dryly. "Thanks, Wanda. Me too."

 

Wanda's eyes widened, mouth falling open in shock.  _I didn't say that out loud, Luna. You're like me._

 

Pietro looked back and forth between the two of them, then groaned. "גרויס. עס ס צוויי פון זיי. וואס איז יעצט?" 

 

Luna sighed, fatigue evident in her eyes. "Great. Absolutely fucking delightful. J, am I dying anytime soon?"

 

"Miss Rodriguez, none of your injuries are lethal. For the time being, you are not in any imminent danger. You lost an alarming amount of blood when your right arm prosthetic was forcefully removed, yet you seem to be fine. Aside from the gash on your shoulder and a fractured ankle, you only have minor cuts and bruises. So far, the effects of the serum appear to be the ability to see someone else's past, and telepathy. On another note, you seem to be glowing blue."

 

Wanda nodded sympathetically, sitting down to the left of the slightly younger girl. "Yeah, I glowed red for five days. It should stop eventually."

 

Luna's eyes went wide. " _Should_ ? You mean this might never stop? I'll glow blue for the rest of my life?"

 

Bucky shook his head. "I'm sure it'll wear off."

 

Luna moved to turn towards the sound of his voice, but yelped in pain when the injury on her shoulder was disturbed. Wanda grabbed her hand, eyes lighting up a whimsical scarlet. "May I ?"

 

Luna hesitated, but she nodded. She tightened her grip on Wanda's hand and screwed her eyes tightly shut, sure she'd be in pain soon. Luna slowly opened her eyes, not feeling anything unpleasant.

 

"It kind of tickles. Like a feather being run over my skin, but like, a warm feather." Wanda's nimble fingers, shrouded in scarlet, ghosted over Luna's skin, causing her to shiver. Tendrils as red as fire wrapped around chocolaty skin, pulling together, fusing, healing. The others gradually trickled out of the room until it was just the two.  Wanda scrunched her nose in concentration, gasping as the veil of her magic fell away. Luna twisted her head to peer at the scar, rosy and new. 

 

"Guess I've got another to add the collection. Thanks, Wanda. Hey, we're holding hands."

 

Wanda's eyes widened and she let go quickly. "Sorry."

 

Luna grabbed it back. "No, no, I don't mind, it's just - why am I not like, seeing your past right now?"

 

"Oh. Simply because I can block it, I suppose. It's... full of touchy subjects."

 

"That's kinda cool, actually. I was a little worried I'd never be able to touch anyone ever again without seeing all their shit. Do you hear everyone's thoughts all the time?"

 

Wanda giggled, shaking her head. "Goodness, no. I learned how to tune them out, how to hone in, like a car radio. It's become second nature. I used to hear everyone's thoughts all at once, constantly. It's a wonder it didn't drive me mad. Sometimes I wonder if it did."

 

Luna hummed in acknowledgement. "Can, uh, can you teach me?"

 

Wanda grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> גרויס. עס ס צוויי פון זיי. וואס איז יעצט? = great. there's two of them. what now?
> 
> (thanks sm for reading loves!!!! i love u!!!!!! also, ever have anything specific you want me to write? i take requests!! pay me in flattery!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet comment what you think and how i can make it better


End file.
